


Desiderata nébuleux

by AfternoonBreak



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Past Bryce Larkin/Sarah Walker - Freeform, Pining, Sex Pollen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfternoonBreak/pseuds/AfternoonBreak
Summary: [Pendant la saison 2]Bryce Larkin est de retour dans la vie de Chuck, au grand désarroi de ce dernier, lui qui était bien déterminé à séduire Sarah.Mais des sentiments se ravivent, et rapidement, Chuck ne peut plus sortir son ancien meilleur ami de ses pensées.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/Bryce Larkin
Kudos: 3





	1. La plage ombragée et le gala de la débauche

Chuck Bartowski avait les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, alors que le zénith menaçait de lui faire prendre des couleurs.  
Oh, il n'était pas sur la plage de Santa Monica pour se détendre. Non, il était là car son connard d'ex-meilleur ami, Bryce Larkin, super espion adulé de tous et compagnon de chevet de ces dames, était retourné saccager sa vie avec une nouvelle mission.

C'était un truc bateau, un individu à surveiller, mais Chuck avait appris à se méfier des affaires simples en apparence, avec l'expérience relative de ses presque deux années d'espionnage malgré lui.  
Après s'être fait tirer dessus, poursuivre et menacer par des criminels sadiques et surtout ! Après avoir passé des semaines en compagnie d'Emmett Milbarge, leur nouvel assistant manager arrivé au Buy More–palace de la débauche et de l'électroménager–, Chuck savait que les apparences se montraient volontiers trompeuses. 

Il n'était installé sur un transat que depuis trois minutes lorsque Bryce voulu faire son intéressant. En entendant un bruit de ceinture qu'on enlève, Chuck fit les grands yeux et se tourna vers son rival. Ce dernier descendit sa braguette et acheva d'enlever son short et c'était trop tentant, trop parfait comme occasion pour protester contre cette débauche. 

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Tu es… pratiquement nu !  
– C'est un maillot de bain, dit Bryce avec un léger soupir. Tu sais, c'est ce qu'on porte quand on va se baigner, en principe.  
– J'appellerais plutôt ça un attentat à la pudeur, insista Chuck. Et puis quoi encore, la prochaine fois tu porteras un string ? Sarah, dis-moi que…! 

Mais Sarah Walker, personnification officielle de l’inatteignable, n'avait manifestement pas les mêmes standards que Chuck en ce qui concernait la décence humaine. Elle achevait elle-même de retirer sa jupe pour laisser apparaître un maillot de bain à la hauteur de sa beauté. 

Chuck fronça les sourcils et jeta un bref coup d’œil à son propre short aux motifs hawaïens. Comparé aux deux autres, il se rapprochait davantage d'un ado mal dans sa peau que d'une bombe sexuelle.

Sarah lui rappela :

– Levinski ne devrait pas venir avant quelques heures, si on veut garder notre couverture, il faut se comporter comme n'importe quelle bande d'amis à la plage.

Oh oui, une sacrée bande d'amis. Un triangle amoureux à l'issue déjà trop certaine. Chuck grommela :

– Allez-y si ça vous chante, moi je vais m'adonner au plaisir parfaitement chaste de la lecture sous un parasol. 

Bryce et Sarah se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête avant de partir vers l'eau. Ils avaient dû estimer que laisser l'une des personnes les plus importantes au monde sur un transat ne présentait pas de danger pour l'instant. Ouf. 

Chuck entreprit donc de dévorer pour la 42e fois Le Guide du voyageur galactique et de ne surtout pas prêter attention aux formes de sa collègue, à son rire que lui ne provoquait jamais, ni aux… muscles bien dessinés de son ex-meilleur ami, au tissu qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination, et Chuck était soudainement très heureux de porter un short qui ne laissait rien transparaître de son état d'esprit. Non non non, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était les aventures rocambolesques d'un britannique malchanceux, pas le remake de la dernière pub Perrier que lui tournaient les deux autres. Toute cette eau qui ruisselait sur leur corps, il en avait presque soif. Soif d'eau, pas de quoi que ce soit qui ne puisse être diffusé à une heure de grande écoute sur la radio locale. 

Il appela un serveur et commanda un Sex on the Beach. 

Tout. Allait. Bien. 

Chuck réussit à lire trois pages avant de faire face à la réalité : le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui était trop tentant. Pour une fois qu'on ne lui disait pas de rester à l'écart de l'action ! Il retira ses lunettes de soleil, posa son livre et s'avança vers ses collègues d'un pas déterminé et peu naturel.

– Tu as finalement répondu à l'appel de l'océan ! plaisanta Bryce.  
– J'admets que, par cette forte chaleur, une petite baignade ne se refuse pas, dit Chuck alors que l'eau lui arrivait aux cuisses. 

Il se prépara d'avance pour la partie difficile, mais une giclée d'eau lui fit pousser un cri de fillette. Face à lui, Sarah riait. Chuck s'énerva faussement :

– Sarah Walker, vous allez me le payer !

Il la gicla à son tour, et le trio ne fut bientôt qu'éclats de rire et coups bas. Mais une ombre gâchait le tableau, car Chuck ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Bryce se montrait aussi aimable, aussi joueur, aussi parfait, c'était pour faire son paon et attirer Sarah dans son plumage. Par moments, des bras s'effleuraient et Chuck, grand prude qu'il était, se sentait toute chose entre les jambes. Il allait demander un temps mort lorsque Bryce s'arrêta de bouger, les sourcils froncés. Chuck rougit. Est-ce que Bryce avait remarqué la… complication sous son short ? Allait-il se moquer de lui, rabâcher à quel point il n'était qu'un geek largué sans aucune chance de séduire la fille de ses rêves ? 

Mais ce qu'avait remarqué Bryce n'avait rien à voir. Il murmura :

– Notre cible a de l'avance, on dirait.  
– Je le prends en filature, déclara Sarah. Vous, vous surveillez mes arrières.  
– Chuck, reste dans la voiture, plaisanta Bryce.  
– Haha, très drôle, un jour j'enverrai un rapport au général Beckman pour qu'elle sache à quel point vous me traitez comme un incapable. J'ai tous les secrets du gouvernement dans la tête, je vous signale. Un jour, vous aurez besoin de moi et je serai dans la voiture, et ce sera bien fait pour vous !!! 

Sarah était partie sans l'écouter. Leur malfrat n'avait pas prévu de piquer une tête dans l'océan californien, non, il ne faisait que passer. C'était un point de sa promenade habituelle.  
À côté de Chuck, Bryce se retourna vers l'horizon et lui murmura à l'oreille :

– S'il vient aussi tôt, c'est que notre informateur était fiable. Il a prévu quelque chose de gros ce soir.  
– Alors quoi, Bryce, un coup tu ne veux pas que je sois espion, et un coup tu m'enseignes toutes les astuces du métier ? 

Bryce soupira avant de répondre :

– J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour t'empêcher de mettre un pied dans ce monde. Je voulais que tu mènes une vie normale, tu sais ? Mais tu es l'une des personnes les plus bornées que je connaisse, et depuis quelques temps… j'ai le sentiment que tu veux devenir un véritable espion. Alors je préfère te guider le long du chemin, plutôt que de t'en écarter et que tu te retrouves mêlé à de sombres histoires sans pouvoir en réchapper.  
– C'est marrant, on dirait presque que tu tiens à moi, dit Chuck d'un ton acerbe.  
– Écoute… 

Mais il se retourna et s'interrompit. Il porta son poignet à sa bouche :

– Sarah, tu me reçois ? Vous êtes où ?  
– …  
– Sarah ?! appela à son tour Chuck. 

Elle avait disparu de la plage, et ne répondait pas. Quelque chose avait mal tourné. 

– Agent Larkin, vous me recevez ? retentit la voix de leur général dans leurs oreillettes fournies par la CIA.  
– 5 sur 5, répondit Bryce l'air inquiet.  
– Les hommes de Levinski ont percé l'agent Walker à jour. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils l'amènent à sa résidence personnelle.  
– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller la sauver ? lança Chuck.  
– Le gala confidentiel de ce soir, répondit le général Beckman. Ou plutôt, un gala qui se déroule sur deux jours. Levinski ne tuera pas l'agent Walker tout de suite, il voudra d'abord découvrir pour qui elle travaille et ce qu'elle recherche. Ce soir, vous pourrez vous fondre dans la masse. Vous aurez tout le temps de chercher Walker et d'examiner les convives.  
– Attendez général, coupa Chuck. Ça veut dire… que vous me voulez sur le terrain ? Vous voulez que je flashe sur tout ce beau monde ?  
– C'est exactement ce que j'attends de vous, Bartowski. L'agent Larkin vous protégera. Ce sera l'occasion de faire vos preuves.

Le général coupa la communication. Bryce prit le relais : 

– Bon, je me vois mal nager avec les dauphins sans m'inquiéter pour Sarah, je vais aller me préparer. Toi, rejoins-moi vers 18h30 à l'hôtel Lussuria, chambre 727. C'est à une heure de Burbank, mais c'est très proche de notre soirée. Compris ? 

Chuck acquiesça, et il observa Bruce revenir vers le rivage, dans un déhanché naturel mais ô combien efficace. Il devait vraiment se calmer. 

Lorsqu'il annonça plus tard à sa soeur Ellie qu'il allait en soirée, celle-ci fut folle de joie et l'aida à choisir une tenue adéquate parmi sa maigre garde-robe. Chuck était plutôt du type à mettre le premier t-shirt qui lui passait sous la main. 

Les heures passèrent, et il se mit en route. Bryce n'avait pas menti ; le GPS indiquait une soixantaine de kilomètres, mais le trafic à Los Angeles était des plus capricieux. Il imaginait sans mal que le temps de route triplerait selon l'heure. 

Après avoir garé la voiture estampillée Buy More dans un coin du parking souterrain, Chuck arriva devant l'hôtel Lussuria et passa un moment à admirer la façade, bouche bée, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

L'hôtel Lussuria était luxueux. Un palace aux chambres hors de prix, le genre de chose que les services secrets n'offraient qu'à leurs agents les plus valeureux. Si Chuck avait dû coucher dans un hôtel, il doutait qu'on lui offre plus qu'une chambre minuscule et insalubre dans un hôtel de passage. L'endroit était également très bien surveillé, en témoignaient la multitude de caméras de surveillance. Elles étaient discrètes et presque imperceptibles à l’œil non avisé, mais Chuck commençait à avoir l'habitude.  
La chambre 727 se trouvait au septième étage, et se trouvait relativement bas au vu de la taille du bâtiment. Les travaux avaient dû prendre un temps fou.  
Chuck toqua à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit après quelques secondes. Le sang de Chuck partit directement dans deux directions opposées en voyant son partenaire en simple boxer noir, apparemment peu soucieux des us et coutumes de la vie en société. 

– Entre, fit Bryce sans gêne. 

Chuck obtempéra, et avant qu'il ne puisse protester contre l'apparence distrayante de Bryce, celui-ci ferma la porte et lui demanda :

– Tu n'as pas de bagage ?  
– De… de bagage ? balbutia Chuck.  
– Je t'assure que tout à l'heure, tu n'auras pas envie de te taper les bouchons de LA, expliqua Bryce en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds. Et puis c'est un gala avec un programme. Cette nuit, ça ferme à trois heures du matin. Et demain, ça réouvre à dix heures. On reste tout le week-end ici.  
– Les gens ne dorment jamais par ici ? se plaignit Chuck. Au moins, la chambre a l'air plutôt confortable…  
– Le gala a des invités de marque. Je pense qu'il y en a une bonne partie qui couchera ici. Enfin bref, dit Bryce avant de désigner la salle de bain. J'ai toujours des affaires en rab' pour ce genre de situation, ne t'en fais pas. Mais d'abord… suis-moi dans le dressing. Et déshabille-toi.  
– Q-Quoi ?!  
– Ta tenue est pas mal, mais il faut qu'on soit raccord.  
– Mais pourquoi ? fit Chuck les sourcils froncés. 

Bryce le regarda, surpris. Il lui demanda :

– Tu ne t'es pas renseigné sur le gala ?  
– Euh, non.  
– Il est réservé aux couples. Alors ce sera notre couverture.  
– Notre QUOI ?! 

Ça n'était pas possible. Il devait rêver. C'était sûrement son excitation qui lui montait au cerveau. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire, alors il suivit Bryce dans le dressing. Celui-ci lui indiqua ses vêtements avec un regard insistant. Cramoisi, Chuck déboutonna son veston puis sa chemise. Bryce le fixa avec insistance :

– Le pantalon aussi.  
– Mais…! 

Il n'avait pas envie de dévoiler son corps traître, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il acheva d'enlever ses chaussures, puis son pantalon, et il se retrouva aussi peu habillé que Bryce. Celui-ci le scruta en lui tournant autour, et plaisanta :

– Toujours aussi peu amateur de sport ?  
– J-Je fais parfois du badminton, quand… euh… quand ça me chante ! Et puis ce ne sont pas tes affaires, d'abord.  
– Si je dois jouer le parfait mari, je dois savoir ce que tu fais de ton temps libre, affirma sensément Bryce. Tiens, essaie ça. 

Il lui tendit une tenue qui était infiniment plus luxueuse que celle qu'il avait porté en venant.  
En remontant sa braguette, Chuck pensa tout à coup qu'il était en train de porter des vêtements de Bryce. Les vêtements de son ex-meilleur ami, qui était sorti avec deux femmes qu'il aimait et qui avait irrémédiablement changé sa vie en lui envoyant un mail contenant les secrets du gouvernement. Et il était excité. D'ailleurs, Bryce n'avait fait aucun commentaire là-dessus et il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais il bandait. 

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans sa tête.

– Pas mal du tout, Chuck. Je pense que si je prends cette tenue-là… (Il en prit une à son tour.) Oui, ce sera parfait. On va faire un beau couple, les gens vont nous adorer.  
– Mais on ne devrait pas plutôt rester discrets ?  
– Parfois, la discrétion se trouve au beau milieu de la foule, affirma Bryce avec sagesse. 

Il enfila sa tenue, qui, Chuck devait l'admettre, lui allait à la perfection, et alla à la salle de bain. Il en revint après une minute avec un flacon de parfum, et fit signe à Chuck de se retourner. Il prit son épaule gauche d'une main, et se rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille. 

– Les gens mettent souvent le parfum n'importe comment, mais en vérité, il y a plusieurs points stratégiques pour faire durer l'effet et son efficacité. Par exemple… 

Il fit quelques pressions et Chuck sentit une sensation presque orgastique découler de l'arrière de son crâne, et il poussa un gémissement involontaire. Il crut entendre un petit soupir de la part de Bryce, mais celui-ci parfumait déjà son cou et ses poignets. 

– Voilà, tu es prêt, affirma Bryce dans un petit sourire. Des questions ?  
– Non… 

Des questions, il en avait plein. Est-ce qu'il avait fait ce petit numéro à Sarah, aussi ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était fait avoir ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble juste après, au lieu de partir cambrioler un bandit, ou sauver un otage des griffes de la mafia russe ? Combien de temps étaient-ils sortis ensemble ? Était-il un si bon coup que ça ? Ses lèvres étaient-elles aussi… 

Concentre-toi, Chuck. Tu penses n'importe quoi. 

Ils passèrent les dix minutes qui suivirent à parler de leur couverture. Plus elle était ancrée dans la réalité, plus facile était-il de mentir. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Stanford. Tous les deux geeks (ou pour convenir au gala, amateurs d'art), une relation forte dès le départ. Une trahison les firent couper les ponts. Puis ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un Buy More par hasard, et leurs sentiments s'étaient ravivés. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que leur relation ne prenne un statut officiel. Ils vivaient en centre-ville, dans une belle résidence, mais envisageaient de s'acheter une villa au bord de l'eau. 

Ils allaient presque voler la vedette à Levinski. 

Il s'avéra que le gala était aussi ennuyeux que prévu. Oh, Chuck voulait bien admettre qu'il y avait de somptueuses pièces, mais il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en dehors des classiques. Il imaginait que la plupart des invités étaient présents pour boire et manger un coup ainsi que faire des affaires et du copinage.  
Bryce n'hésitait pas à multiplier les contacts physiques avec Chuck. Une main sur la taille, sur l'épaule, parfois il lui tenait même la main. Chuck ne faisait que réagir, il ne se sentait pas d'instiguer quoi que ce soit. Son esprit était déjà suffisamment plongé dans le chaos. Et comme Bryce l'avait prédit, les invités les adoraient. Le couple Carmichael était jeune, fringant et naturellement plaisant. 

Vint le moment de danser. Chuck marmonna alors qu'ils s'approchaient des autres danseurs :

– Et comment on fait si on est deux hommes ?  
– Le tango, ce n'est pas une histoire d'homme ou de femme. C'est du sexe. 

Chuck manqua de s'étouffer et Bryce continua :

– Dans cette danse, tout ce qui importe c'est que l'un des deux mène le mouvement, et que l'autre lui accorde sa confiance. Tu es prêt à me faire confiance ? 

Chuck, dont les joues étaient rouge cramoisi, hocha la tête. Au début maladroits, leurs mouvements furent bientôt harmonieux et invoquèrent une passion fougueuse. La danse prit fin plus tôt que Chuck ne l'aurait voulu, et les applaudissement semblaient dirigés vers eux. Chuck releva sa tête et murmura à l'oreille de Bryce :

– Alors c'est ce petit numéro que tu as joué pour coucher avec Sarah ? 

Bryce perdit son sourire, se redressa et le prit par la main. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir éloigné de tout individu, et Bryce plaqua Chuck contre le mur. 

– Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!  
– Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sarah et moi ? demanda Bryce avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.  
– Je… 

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes, puis Bryce posa ses lèvres sur celles de Chuck. Enfin non, c'était plus que ça. Il l'embrassait, et Chuck se laissa presque instantanément faire. Il sentit en même temps une jambe faire pression sur son érection, et des gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche entre deux baisers. Ses hanches se collèrent contre Bryce dans l'espoir d'avoir davantage de friction, et Bryce sembla comprendre le message car il fit de même. Il détacha sa bouche de celle de Chuck et la porta à ses oreilles, avant de murmurer d'un ton suggestif :

– À chaque instant de répit, on se collait l'un à l'autre et on s'embrassait. Parfois, je glissais ma main entre ses cuisses, et même dans sa culotte, et je la touchais jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. 

Chuck poussa un long gémissement, si ça continuait, il risquait de…  
Bryce choisit ce moment pour parcourir son cou de ses lèvres. Il continua :

– Au lit, c'est une vraie sauvage. Tu serais parfaitement à l'aise entre ses seins, ou alors dans sa bouche.  
– Ngh… Je vais…  
– Elle est si douée, tu n'imagines pas. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait te faire jouir en trois secondes.  
– Ah..!  
– Trois…  
– B-Bryce…!  
– Deux…  
– Bry...ce… ngh…  
– Un…  
– J-Je… v…  
– Vas-y ! 

Bryce couvrit la bouche de Chuck par anticipation, et celui-ci sentit l'extase le nourrir, alors que son membre tressautait et expiait sa semence par vagues. Cramponné à Bryce, il continuait de donner des coups de reins pour aller jusqu'au bout. Puis il s'affaissa contre le mur, reprenant graduellement son souffle. Bryce le regarda avec un air satisfait. 

– Tu vas mieux ? Tu vas pouvoir te concentrer, maintenant ?  
– Q-Quoi…?  
– Tu as passé la journée la tête ailleurs. À l'hôtel, je me disais que ça se calmerait sur le chemin, mais j'ai fini par prendre les devants. Alors, t'es prêt ? 

Chuck le fixa du regard, sentant encore les lèvres de Bryce sur les siennes. Il protesta faiblement :

– Prêt ? Bryce, à cause de toi, je suis tout sale et--!  
– Tu te nettoieras une fois qu'on sera rentrés, fit Bryce les bras croisés. Pour le moment, on a besoin de l'Intersecret. 

Chuck grogna. Il sentait un léger inconfort vers son entrejambe, couverte de la preuve de ses vices. Il allait demander si Bryce faisait ce genre de chose avec tous ses partenaires mais ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête, et partit rejoindre la foule.  
Chuck le suivit de près, et ne tarda pas à flasher sur un couple qui discutait avec l'homme de la soirée, Levinski lui-même. 

– Sophia et Evdokiya Rybakov. En 2003, elles ont massacré toute l'ambassade de l'Ukraine au Canada. Aucun survivant. Depuis, elles s'immiscent fréquemment dans la politique internationale. Quand à Josef Levinski, Beckman a dit le principal. Trafiquant d'armes, il vend au plus offrant et entretient les guerres. Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils peuvent bien…

Bryce ne laissa pas Chuck finir, il préféra s'immiscer à la conversation, le visage enjoué. 

– Monsieur Levinski, nous vous cherchions !  
– Vraiment ? réagit Levinski, le front plissé. Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontrés, mais vous semblez avoir charmé le reste des convives si j'en crois les murmures ambiants.  
– Oswald Carmichael, et voici mon fiancé Charles.  
– Bonsoir, glissa Chuck avec une petite mimique.  
– Monsieur Levinski, reprit Bryce, vous avez attiré mon attention avec votre papier publié dans le Times l'an dernier, celui qui traitait de---  
– "La politique internationale des États-Unis et la résultante animosité éprouvée à leur égard", j'imagine ? acquiesça Levinski.  
– Celui-là même !  
– Quand j'ai appris que vous organisiez un gala pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, dit Chuck, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je prévienne Oswald. Il vous admire, vous savez ! 

Alors que la conversation se poursuivait, Chuck voyait dans cet intérêt feint de Bryce un reflet de sa véritable personnalité comme lorsque, alors qu'ils étaient encore à Stanford, ils jouaient à Donjons et Dragons et débattaient de règles obscures que le commun des mortels ne connaissait pas. Il se sentit pris de nostalgie pour cette époque où les choses étaient plus simples. Les cours, Bryce, leurs soirées geek… Chuck se surprenait parfois à repenser aux moments presque intimes, où Bryce et lui étaient étendus sur le canapé, l'un sur l'autre, à s'étreindre sans s'inquiéter du futur. Et même s'il avait passé les cinq années suivantes à diaboliser Bryce dans sa tête, il savait qu'au fond, son ancien meilleur ami devait toujours traîner sur des forums poussiéreux de rôlistes à ses heures perdues. Chuck avait aussi changé, mais son essence restait la même. Il y avait toujours un poster de Tron affiché comme pièce maîtresse dans sa chambre. 

Sophia éclata tout à coup d'un grand rire. Apparemment, être sanguinaire ne signifiait pas que l'on était constamment de mauvaise humeur. Sa compagne parla avec un léger accent :

– Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous devions également nous entretenir avec Tommaso…  
– Ce fut un plaisir, assura Levinski.  
– Plaisir partagé, répondit Evdokiya avant de s'éloigner avec Sophia. 

Levinski se tourna vers Chuck et Bryce. Il réajusta son monocle et proposa :

– Écoutez, si vous voulez, je peux vous accorder un entretien après-demain.  
– C-Ce serait fantastique, dit Bryce avec aplomb.  
– Que diriez-vous de, disons, 14h ? À la suite Edonismo. Elle se situe au 88e étage.  
– J'en prends note, dit Bryce. Merci infiniment ! 

Levinski acquiesça simplement et partit voir d'autres convives. Chuck parla à voix basse :

– Pourquoi il ne fait pas l'interview chez lui ?  
– Oh, tu sais, il aime bien se faire remarquer. C'est comme les stars ! C'est toute une tradition de faire des interviews dans des chambres d'hôtel. C'est un terrain neutre, en quelque sorte. 

Chuck eut soudain une idée en tête :

– Tu crois que Sarah s'y trouve ?  
– À l'hôtel ? … Ça se peut bien. Bonne idée, Chuck !

Bryce lui posa un baiser sur la joue, et Chuck se trouva toujours aussi incapable de ne pas rougir.  
La soirée continua, et après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour des lieux, Bryce et Chuck purent conclure qu'il n'existait pas de porte cachée ou quoi que ce soit qui trahisse l'endroit où Sarah se trouvait. Ce gala n'avait toutefois pas été une perte de temps, car la petite comédie de Bryce leur avait permis d'obtenir le nom d'une suite qui semblait importante. Ou bien c'était un piège, et une dizaine de ninjas surentraînés n'attendait qu'une chose : leur tomber dessus. 

Comme Bryce l'avait prédit, Chuck n'avait pas la tête à rouler jusqu'à Burbank, aux prémices du nouveau jour. Il était tard, il était fatigué, et il n'avait refusé aucun verre de la soirée. Bryce n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour le constater ; Chuck avait passé le retour en voiture la tête sur les genoux de Bryce, menaçant de s'enfoncer à tout moment entre ses cuisses ; dans l'ascenseur, des doigts jouaient avec ses bretelles ; et c'était sans parler du visage de Chuck fourré dans le cou de Bryce en traversant le couloir. Bryce avait rarement vu Chuck aussi saoul. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Bryce lui fournit des affaires de rechange et ils se couchèrent bientôt, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, apaisés par leurs battements de cœur respectifs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiou, ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas posté de fic.  
> Lussuria et edonismo signifient respectivement luxure et hédonisme en italien, a priori.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, et prenez soin de vous !


	2. Dérapages et ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah reçoit de l'aide, mais les ennuis arrivent...

Sarah se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel, pieds et poings liés. Quelques heures auparavant, elle avait à peine eu le temps de se rhabiller avant de sentir la froideur d'une arme entre ses deux omoplates. On l'avait amenée dans un van, arraché ses oreillettes, et elle avait vaguement essayé de se faire passer pour une simple touriste, mais le regard sérieux de ses ravisseurs n'avait pas semblé se ramollir. Levinski, qui se trouvait alors sur le siège passager, s'était tourné vers elle. Il avait parlé en agitant ses mains gantées :

– Agent Walker, c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous.   
– Vous devez faire erreur, je ne suis pas---

Un clic contre sa cage thoracique la dissuada de continuer. Levinski poursuivit son monologue :

– Bien évidemment, je vais vous tuer. Vous comprendrez qu'un agent secret qui s'immisce dans mes affaires, ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Mais vous avez de la chance, votre bourreau mettra un peu de temps avant d'arriver. Je ne vais pas laisser à un vulgaire homme de main le soin d'extraire tout ce que vous savez sur nous. Il me faut quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse. Vous aurez donc, je dirais, sept heures pour faire face à votre mort. Je ne suis pas si clément, d'ordinaire. 

Après cette tirade, il s'était retourné et s'était tu. Sarah n'avait conversé avec personne tout ce temps. 

Dans la chambre, ou plutôt la suite, elle avait rapidement considéré ses options. Elle pouvait se détacher de la chaise, elle en avant les compétences et ses nœuds étaient grossiers. Mais après ? Aucune chance de neutraliser neuf gardes armés.   
La suite était située trop haut pour qu'elle puisse sauter par la fenêtre. Elle était démunie. Sarah était énervée. Mais où était… 

– … Bartowski ? acheva Emmett Milbarge, au Buy More de Burbank. 

Une scène semblable s'y jouait. Un nain barbu était assis sur une chaise, au beau milieu d'une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Emmett agitait sa lampe torche dans une vaine tentative de paraître imposant. Il répéta sur un ton impatient :

– Grimes, dites-moi où se trouve Chuck, par tous les diables ! 

Le bandit barbu secoua la tête, grommelant un semblant de refus. Ce petit cirque durait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et Emmett en avait déjà par-dessus la tête. Il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure. 

– Un soda au raisin, ça pourrait vous faire parler ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent. 

Le regard de Morgan s'éclaira, et il eut plus de mal à refuser, cette fois. Emmett y était presque, il pouvait sentir la réponse du bout de ses doigts. Il renchérit :

– Et bien sûr, votre meilleur ami ne saura jamais que vous l'avez trahi. 

Morgan lui fit les gros yeux. Emmett le traitait presque comme un terroriste, tout ça pour quoi ? Qu'il lui dise que Chuck était allé voir sa copine au Orange Orange, comme d'habitude ? Il suffisait de traverser le parking pour qu'il le trouve, pas besoin de toute cette mise en scène !   
Mais si ça pouvait lui permettre de se faire offrir une canette de sa boisson favorite… 

Une minute. Il pouvait marchander ! Il possédait une information qu'Emmett voulait. S'il était capable de lui offrir un soda au raisin, jusqu'où pouvait-il pousser le bouchon ? 

Morgan prit une grande inspiration, puis sourit avec assurance, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Emmett. 

– Très bien, je vais vous dire où il est. Mais d'abord, j'ai quelques petites demandes, vous voyez.   
– Des… demandes ? 

Emmett observa le nain de jardin, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans son petit cerveau pathétique. On avait presque l'impression qu'il allait se rebeller. 

– D'abord, je veux que vous filiez les clés du home cinema à Jeff et Lester.   
– Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?   
– Ils sont insupportables depuis que vous l'avez fermé, se plaignit Morgan.   
– Je l'ai fermé il y a environ trois heures, remarqua Emmett.   
– Alors imaginez comment ils seront demain !   
– Hmm, vous avez peut-être raison. Si je fais ça, vous me direz où se trouve Bartowksi ?   
– Tututtu. Je veux autre chose, aussi. 

Emmett croisa les bras et ironisa :

– Mais allez-y, prenez votre temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un magasin à diriger.   
– Je veux des pauses illimitées…   
– Vous voulez rire ? Vous ne faites déjà rien d'habitude.   
– … pour John Casey, conclut Morgan. Il devient vite tendu quand il a affaire à des clients.   
– Accordé, fit Emmett en acquiesçant. Ça, et l'accès à la salle pour vos amis. Alors, vous allez me dire où est passé ce tire-au-flanc ? 

À l'hôtel Lussuria, ce n'est pas "Orange Orange" que se dit Sarah en voyant la personne qui allait l'exécuter. Non, c'était "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Carina ?". 

Car son ancienne partenaire venait de pénétrer dans la chambre. Carina Miller n'afficha pas sa surprise en découvrant la raison pour laquelle on l'avait convoquée. 

– Voici donc la fameuse Walker. Vous savez d'où elle vient ? 

À en juger le ton de sa voix, elle avait déjà été briefée sur sa victime. Un des gardes lui répondit :

– Nan, juste que c'est une espionne.  
– Je vois.

Elle s'approcha de Sarah et se pencha vers elle avant de murmurer dans ses oreilles : 

– Prends celui sur ta droite. 

D'un éclair, elle trancha les liens qui serraient les jambes de Sarah et frappa le garde derrière elle. Sarah venait d'achever de délier ses poings et se leva avec vivacité. À deux, c'était beaucoup plus jouable. Elle roula au sol et balaya les jambes du garde à sa droite, avant de saisir un bocal en verre et de le fracasser sur son visage. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour poser les mains sur une télécommande et l'envoyer tel un Frisbee sur un malfrat qui s'apprêtait à saisir Carina. Cette dernière avait bénéficié de l'effet de surprise, mais faisait toujours face à sept gardes. Sarah la rejoignit armée de sa chaise, et les deux amies s'attelèrent à mettre hors d'état de nuire leurs adversaires, dans un concert de coups, d'esquives et d'armes improvisées. 

Après avoir donné un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du dernier malfrat, Sarah demanda, hors d'haleine :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Carina ?   
– Ça fait des mois que je m'infiltre dans le cercle de Levinski, figure-toi. On dirait que je t'ai sauvé la mise ! 

Même après la bataille, Carina souriait. Se battre aux côtés de Sarah, ça lui avait manqué. 

– Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. Ma couverture est sans doute compromise, mais on a le temps de filer. Leur soirée va encore durer un moment.   
– On devrait probablement contacter le général Beckman, déclara Sarah avant de prendre une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits.   
– On va à Burbank, alors ? Je te prendrai un truc sur la route.   
– Je meurs de faim, admit Sarah. 

Elles sortirent de la suite, et prirent bientôt la route. 

Morgan avait lui aussi envie de prendre la route, en voyant Emmett se diriger vers lui d'un pas lourd. Il se détourna d'un client et attendit craintivement l'ouragan qui allait s'abattre, il le sentait bien. 

– Grimes ! lança Emmett de sa voix aiguë.   
– Oui ? fit Morgan tout penaud.   
– Il se trouve que l'Orange Orange est fermé.   
– Q-Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule. Il n'est jamais fermé, d'habitude.  
– C'est là que travaille sa copine, c'est exact ? 

Morgan acquiesça. Emmett appela alors :

– Casey ! Venez ici.

John Casey ne se cacha pas pour grogner et leur adresser un regard menaçant. Emmett n'attendit pas qu'il ouvre la bouche pour ouvrir la sienne :

– Savez-vous où se trouvent Bartowski et sa copine ?   
– Non, monsieur.   
– Vous en êtes bien certain ? 

Casey se remit à faire l'un de ses grognements caractéristiques, et Morgan s'interposa :

– Croyez-moi, s'il grogne comme ça, c'est qu'il n'en a aucune idée. 

Emmett lui adressa un regard plutôt impressionné :

– Oh, vous parlez donc le Casey. Voilà qui est utile.   
– De longs mois d'expérience, affirma Morgan.   
– Très bien… Quand l'un de vous reverra Bartowski, vous lui direz de passer dans mon bureau. 

Morgan lui fit un signe de la tête pendant qu'Emmett repartait en se dandinant, puis il jeta un regard inquisiteur à Casey. Il marmonna :

– Deux fois que je te sauve la mise, ça commence à faire beaucoup.   
– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Grimes ?   
– Eh bien d'abord, j'ai obtenu d'Emmett qu'il t'accorde autant de pauses que tu voudras.   
– T'as fait ça ? demanda Casey, impressionné.   
– Et ce grognement, il était du type "Je sais où ils sont, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de te le dire". Alors ?   
– Alors quoi ?   
– Qu'est-ce que tu m'accordes comme faveur ?   
– Celle de ne pas t'arracher la tête à chaque fois que je te vois, grommela Casey avant de repartir vers son aile.   
– Ah oui, c'est pas mal du tout, ça, ronchonna Morgan. 

Il espérait vraiment que où que se trouve Chuck, il prenait du bon temps, car ça allait barder pour lui à son retour. Avec un peu de chance, il était enfin passé au second niveau avec Sarah. 

Mais le lendemain matin, ce n'est pas dans le lit de Sarah que se trouvait Chuck. Non, il était plongé dans des bras plus testostéronés appartenant à un certain Bryce Larkin. En fait, il était complètement sur lui. Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre, sa respiration dans ses cheveux… et autre chose de très agréable plus bas. 

– Bien dormi ? demanda Bryce d'un ton inhabituellement doux, qui rappela à Chuck certains moments de leur vie à Stanford.   
– … J'ai un peu mal au crâne, mais je crois que c'est tout. 

Puis il se rappela pourquoi ils s'étaient rendus dans cet hôtel en premier lieu. Il se redressa précipitamment et demanda, paniqué :

– E-Et Sarah ?! Il faut aller la sauver.   
– Du calme. Elle m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure, elle s'en est sorti sans nous.   
– C'est vrai ?   
– Je lui ai dit qu'on serait de retour cet après-midi, continua Bryce.   
– Qu’est-ce qu’on attend pour y aller…?   
– D'abord… il faut qu'on parle. 

Bryce avait une mine sérieuse, ce qui inquiéta Chuck. 

– M-Mais de quoi ?   
– Chuck… tu te souviens d'hier soir ?   
– D'hier soir ? Oui, bien sûr. On a discuté avec Levinski, non ?   
– Avant ça.   
– Avant qu--Oh non. 

Les souvenirs revinrent d'un coup à Chuck. Son esprit orienté vers un seul sujet, ses, ahem, complications physiques… Le sang lui monta au visage, et il s'éloigna tout de suite de Bryce, qui le regarda, troublé.

– Écoute, je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, balbutia Chuck les genoux recroquevillés.   
– Quand on est remontés dans la chambre cette nuit, tu me regardais comme si tu voulais me dévorer, assura Bryce.   
– N-Non…?   
– Si, si. Tu semblais vraiment déterminé à me déshabiller, mais au final tu es tombé de fatigue. 

Chuck fixa ses pieds, submergé par l'embarras. Bryce continua :

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Pas à Stanford. Pas ici.   
– Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, Bryce, tu dois me croire…!   
– Est-ce que c'est mon retour qui t'a mis dans tous tes états ? demanda Bryce d’une voix contrite.   
– Non… Non ! Et puis… j'aime Sarah. 

Sans savoir pourquoi, Chuck se retint de dire "pas toi". Une ombre passa sur le visage de Bryce, et Chuck demanda tout à coup :

– Dis… Je ne t'ai rien fait pendant que je dormais, hein ?   
– Rien du tout. 

C'était déjà ça. Chuck poussa un soupir, puis clarifia :

– Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est… c'était… ça n’était pas moi. Je ne veux pas... 

Bryce le fixa quelques secondes, puis se leva et parla d'un ton nettement plus froid :

– D'accord, alors on se prépare et on y va. 

Ils se préparèrent en silence. Ils trouvèrent sans mal leur voiture, et prirent la route. Il ne fallut pas cinq kilomètres pour que Bryce soupire, alors qu'une main était posée sur sa cuisse :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Chuck ? 

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et Bryce lui adressa un regard méfiant. Lorsque dix minutes plus tard, la main s'apprêtait à glisser dans son pantalon, Bryce dégagea cette main et haussa le ton :

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ?  
– J'ai envie de toi, murmura Chuck à demi-mots.   
– Q-Quoi ?   
– Je veux te goûter, affirma Chuck comme si cela allait de soi. 

Bryce lui jeta un bref regard, puis appela Sarah. 

– Vous arrivez bientôt ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement décontracté.   
– Une demi-heure, je pense. Tu peux préparer une cellule ?   
– Une cellule ? Vous avez enlevé Levinski ? s'étonna Sarah.   
– Non. Cette cellule… c'est pour Chuck. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.   
– Quoi ?! Bryce, expliq--

Mais il raccrocha. À côté de lui, Chuck semblait n'avoir pas écouté un mot de la conversation, il était simplement agrippé au t-shirt de Bryce, la tête contre son torse. Son regard dégageait de l'inquiétude mais aussi de l'excitation. 

Bryce était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur son entrejambe. 

– Ch-Chuck ?!   
– Hmpf. 

Bryce ne voyait qu'une masse désordonnée de cheveux, mais il sentait très bien la langue qui titillait son membre sans relâche. Il avait déjà reçu ce genre de gâterie à Stanford et au cours d'une ou deux missions, mais là, c'était différent. La bouche de Chuck était animée par la plus violente des passions, par une envie irrésistible de réduire sa cible à l'état de pauvre hère ratatiné au souffle court. Et Bryce avait justement une respiration haletante lorsqu'il parla précipitamment :

– Si tu veux qu'on aie un accident, tu t'y prends bien ! 

Se concentrer sur la route était bien difficile lorsqu'une bouche lascive faisait tout pour vous donner du plaisir. Son pied sur la pédale avait décidé d'accélérer, et ses coups de volants étaient nerveux. Bryce déglutit, ne sachant même pas comment gérer la situation. 

Est-ce que dans un autre contexte, se faire sucer comme si sa vie en dépendait par Chuck lui déplairait ? Bien sûr que non. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Et Bryce Larkin, super espion qui jamais ne perdait de sa prestance et de son charme, devenait de plus en plus semblable à une épave à mesure que son orgasme approchait. 

Bryce accéléra encore. Plus les secondes passaient, plus contrôler la voiture était une épreuve. Si jamais il explosait sur la route, ils étaient fichus. Au diable le code de la route, il lui fallait arriver au parking du Buy More en vitesse. 

Il ne retenait même plus ses gémissement alors que le véhicule entamait son dernier virage. Le créneau qui suivit fut abyssal, chaotique, et animé par un cri soudain de Bryce, alors qu'il tressautait et que Chuck avalait le fruit de son labeur. Le contact coupé, Bryce glissa sans réfléchir ses doigts dans la chevelure de Chuck, avant de le serrer contre lui, le front parsemé de gouttes de sueur. Ils restèrent là, reprenant leur respiration et leurs esprits, et Bryce posa un baiser rapide sur le crâne de Chuck. Ce dernier le regarda, le visage illuminé par la gourmandise. Bryce laissa échapper un petit rire, puis lui tapota gentiment le dos et se rajusta de façon à ne pas alerter les forces de l'ordre. 

Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et se rendirent au Château. 

Lorsque Bryce poussa doucement Chuck dans une cellule qui se referma instantanément, la panique était visible chez l'hôte de l'Intersecret. 

– Bryce ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

Juste derrière eux, Sarah, Casey et Carina les fixaient, demandant silencieusement des explications. Bryce se tourna vers Sarah, alors que Chuck se plaquait à la vitre :

– Pardonne-moi de ne pas être allé à ta rescousse.   
– Juste toi ? demanda Sarah les bras croisés.   
– Chuck n'était pas dans son état normal. En fait, c'est toujours le cas.   
– Comment ça ? l'interrogea Casey. 

Bryce adressa un regard d'excuse à Chuck, rougit et balbutia :

– Il n'a… pas les idées claires.   
– Bartowski ne tient pas l'alcool, quelle surprise, lança Casey.   
– Je veux dire que ça fait une journée complète que dans sa tête, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de coucher avec moi. 

Silence de mort, puis regards perturbés tournés vers Chuck, avant de se reposer sur Bryce. Sarah finit par demander :

– Et… vous avez…? 

Bryce ne répondit pas, et Carina éclata de rire. Elle donna un coup dans les côtes de Casey et plaisanta :

– Il ne reste plus que toi, Casey.   
– Grhhhh.   
– Et c'est un bon coup, Chuck ? poursuivit Carina. Dire que Larkin a devancé Walker ! 

Sarah lui adressa un regard assassin, et Bryce reprit le contrôle de la conversation :

– Je pense qu'on lui a administré quelque chose.   
– Un poison ? Mais quand ça ? dit Sarah. 

Le grand écran qui se trouvait derrière eux s'alluma soudainement, et une voix se fit entendre :

– Quel cocktail l'Intersecret a-t-il commandé ? Ah oui. Un Sex on the Beach. 

Une femme en tailleur les toisait à l'écran. 

– Un Sex on the Beach, vraiment Bartowski ? grogna Casey.   
– Vous m'avez empoisonné sur la plage ?! vociféra Chuck. Ah non mais ça, c'est pas du jeu !   
– Vous avez parlé de l'Intersecret ? interrogea Sarah en s'approchant de l'écran.   
– En effet. Voyez-vous, c'est un poison un peu particulier. Il n'est efficace que sur l'Intersecret, si n'importe qui d'autre l'avait ingéré, il n'aurait eu aucun effet. Dans un premier temps, disons pendant 48h, le poison agit comme un phéromone sélectif.   
– Et c'est quoi, son critère de sélection ? lança Bryce.   
– Les sentiments refoulés, vociféra l'agent du Fulcrum. Le sujet a soudain l'envie, que dis-je, le besoin irrépressible de faire des choses inavouables avec l'élu de son coeur. Après cela, le sujet connaît de fortes migraines, et à l'aube du troisième jour, il est bon pour la morgue. 

Bryce déglutit. Trop d'informations. Chuck allait mourir. L'élu de son—Chuck allait mourir ? Il ferma son esprit ; il aurait le temps de prendre en compte tout ce qui venait d'être dit plus tard. Il parla d'une voix rauque :

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?   
– Oh, c'est très simple. Vous avez une cible à abattre, les coordonnées s'afficheront dès la fin de l'appel.   
– Et si on fait ça, vous nous donnerez l'antidote ? demanda Carina.   
– Naturellement. Et sinon… non seulement l'Intersecret mourra, mais en plus je transmettrai l'adresse de votre base à tous les membres du Fulcrum. Je vous recontacterai dans quatre heures. 

L'écran devint noir, n'affichant que des coordonnées GPS. Bryce ne perdit pas de temps et donna ses instructions :

– Okay. Carina et moi, on se rend aux coordonnées. Sarah et Casey, vous restez là et vous tentez de trouver une solution. Quelqu'un a des objections ? 

Les personnes mentionnées nièrent de la tête. C'était un plan pragmatique : découvrir l'identité de la cible et aviser ensuite. Mais Chuck prit la parole :

– Et moi alors ? 

Bryce s'approcha de sa cellule. 

– Compte tenu de la situation, Chuck, tu restes ici. Reste en vie, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Carina, t'es prête ?   
– Toujours prête pour aller affronter des bandits, fit-elle avec son regard frétillant. 

Bryce hocha la tête et alla se servir dans l'armurerie. Il ignorait si l'ennemi était protégé par toute une garde, ou s'il s'agissait d'un civil comme un autre. 

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour sortir du Château, rentrer dans la voiture de Carina et configurer le GPS. L'endroit n'était qu'à une heure de route. 

Alors que la voiture s'engageait sur une voie, Carina parla. 

– Alors ?   
– Alors quoi ?   
– Chuck.   
– Quoi, Chuck ?   
– Je ne savais pas qu'il jouait dans les deux camps. Et toi ?   
– Il n'a… jamais rien laissé transparaître, admit Bryce avec un pincement au coeur.   
– Et toi ?   
– Quoi moi ?   
– Est-ce qu'il te plaît ?   
– Il… 

Bryce se renfrogna. 

– Je croyais que j'étais passé à autre chose. À Stanford, je l'ai encouragé à sortir avec Jill, mais j’étais envieux. Je m'étais fait une raison. Alors… ce qu'il se passe depuis hier… Honnêtement, ça me perturbe. Il abaisse toutes mes défenses, et je t'assure que quand il se cramponne à moi, il a l’air sincère, mais…   
– Tu as peur qu'une fois soigné, ce soit fini ? Qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour Sarah ?   
– Ou même juste… qu'il refuse d'en parler, qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était. Il peut toujours prétendre que le poison lui a inventé tous ces sentiments, ou quelque chose de la sorte.   
– Ce n'est pas son genre, tu le sais encore mieux que moi. 

Bryce ne répondit pas. Oui, Chuck voudrait sûrement en parler.

Et c'est justement ce qu'il essayait de faire dans le Château. 

– Sarah ! appela Chuck pour la cinquième fois. Ne m'ignore pas, s'il te plaît ! 

Sarah prenait grand soin de ne pas se tourner vers sa cellule, elle était penchée sur un ordinateur et tapait sur le clavier. Casey finit par faire craquer ses poings et grogner :

– Walker, réponds-lui ou je t'assure que je vais démolir cette vitre et l'étrangler à mains nues. 

Sarah plaqua ses mains sur la table, puis se retourna et affronta le regard de Chuck, qui déglutit. 

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?   
– Discuter, Sarah. Il faut bien qu'on parle de ce que cette femme a dit !   
– Et pourquoi ?   
– Parce que… étant donné la nature de notre relation…   
– Il n'y a rien entre nous, Chuck. Je suis juste chargée de te protéger. 

Casey eut un rire grinçant. 

– Ah oui, c'est sûr qu'entre vous, c'est strictement professionnel.   
– Tu vois, même Casey le sait ! s'exclama Chuck en le désignant du doigt. Se voiler la face, ça ne sert à rien.

Sarah demanda sur un ton glacial :

– Très bien, alors ton béguin pour ton ex-meilleur ami, c'était avant ou après notre baiser ?  
– Je… Je ne sais pas, admit Chuck. À vrai dire, je n'en étais même pas conscient. Mais tu t'en fiches, non ? Vu que notre relation, c'est juste une couverture !  
– Coup bas, Bartowski, commenta Casey.   
– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Sarah avant de croiser les bras. Tu vas sauter dans les bras de Bryce et mettre fin au Projet Intersecret ? Ou tu vas peut-être rester ici et me faire croire que tu m’aimes, en pensant à chaque instant au véritable grand amour de ta vie ? 

Cela faisait une éternité que Sarah n'avait été aussi en colère contre Chuck, et ça lui faisait tout drôle. Il balbutia :

– Pour Bryce, j-je ne sais pas… Mais pour tout de suite, j'ai une idée. J'ai flashé sur cette femme. Son nom est Alexis White et elle est très, très douée en torture. Alors déjà, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas la mettre en colère.   
– Quelle intelligence, Bartowski.   
– E-E-Et surtout, sa mission, c'était de découvrir qui est l'Intersecret. Et elle a montré qu'elle savait que c'était moi. Donc là, tout de suite, elle a fini sa mission, non ? Alors on pourrait peut-être l'amadouer avec de l'argent.   
– Aucune chance que ça fonctionne, affirma Casey. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de voir une certaine personne morte.   
– Je peux peut-être trouver de qui il s'agit en saisissant les coordonnées, proposa Sarah avant de se retourner vers l'ordinateur et de lancer la recherche. 

Et la base de données du gouvernement afficha, contre toute attente, un résultat, un résultat qui fit frémir les deux espions et l'Intersecret. 

– Oh non, murmura Bryce en arrivant en même temps à la bonne adresse.   
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bryce ? Ça te dit un truc ? lui demanda sa coéquipière. Eh, qu'est-ce que tu… 

Mais Bryce avait déjà toqué à la porte de la caravane, et il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Stephen J. Bartowski leur ouvrit la porte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oups, tout d'un coup c'est devenu une saison 2 redux.  
> Je n'allais quand même pas laisser Sarah remplir le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'hommes pour assurer.  
> Faire revenir Carina et Alexis, c'est du pur fanservice pour moi-même.


	3. Explications résolutives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les déductions abondent alors que se rapproche la rencontre fatidique...

Une voiture roulait sur l'asphalte, alors que le soleil commençait à se cacher derrière les montagnes. C'était la troisième fois de la journée que Bryce conduisait à toute allure. Côté conducteur, Carina avait la mine suspicieuse. Bryce avait refusé de lui dire qui était cet homme, et pourquoi il se trouvait sur un siège de derrière toujours vivant, alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver sur le sol de sa caravane, mort. Ils avaient échangés quelques mots, puis Bryce avait fait un signe de tête à Carina et ils étaient retournés dans la voiture avec l'homme plus âgé. 

Le téléphone de Bryce sonna, et ce dernier répondit à l'appel, permettant aux deux autres d'entendre et de participer à la conversation. 

– Oui ? fit Bryce sur un ton tendu. 

La voix de Sarah retentit dans la voiture. Elle semblait tout aussi stressée. 

– Bryce--

La voix de Chuck coupa la sienne :

– Pourquoi le Fulcrum veut assassiner mon père ?!   
– Ah, alors c'est ton père, commenta Carina d'une voix curieuse. Manquerait plus que ta mère soit aussi une espionne.   
– Bryce, dis-moi qu'il va bien, demanda Chuck. 

Mais ce fut son paternel qui répondit :

– Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Charles.   
– Papa…! Tu…

Chuck ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer, et Casey prit le contrôle de la discussion :

– On devrait peut-être trouver un endroit pour parler de tout ça. Un endroit qui ne soit pas surveillé par nos ennemis.   
– Cette ligne est sécurisée, ajouta Sarah, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. 

Stephen Bartowski s'empressa de donner une suggestion :

– Charles, tu pourrais les conduire jusqu'à notre maison familiale ?   
– Euh, vous êtes sûr ? s'inquiéta Casey.   
– Même la CIA ne connaît pas l'adresse, je m'en suis assuré, dit Stephen.   
– D'accord, fit Chuck. On fait ça.   
– À tout de suite, lança Bryce avant de raccrocher. 

Au Château, Casey se tourna vers Sarah et pointa du menton Chuck :

– Tu penses qu'on peut le sortir de là ?   
– Bryce n'est pas là, je pense que ça ira, affirma Sarah.   
– Et après ? 

Sarah préféra ne pas répondre, et ouvrit la cellule de Chuck, qui se dépêcha d'en sortir. 

– On te suit, Bartowski, marmonna Casey. 

Ils montèrent les escaliers et sortirent du Orange Orange pour tomber sur… Morgan. 

– Morgan ? Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'inquiéta Chuck.   
– C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! s'énerva son meilleur ami. Emmett te cherche partout, et je suis obligé de couvrir pour toi vu que tu ne viens pas au boulot. À mon avis, il ne va pas tarder à te virer !   
– Mais enfin… Il ne peut pas, hein ? 

Chuck se tourna vers Sarah et Casey, les implorant du regard. Ses deux collègues n'avaient pourtant pas l'air aussi certains que lui à ce propos. Il secoua la tête et s'adressa à Morgan :

– Écoute, il faut que tu me couvres encore un peu. C'est une longue histoire, mais là tout de suite, je dois filer d'ici !   
– C'est une question de vie ou de mort ? grommela Morgan.   
– C'est ça, allez on y va, ordonna Casey. 

Ils rentrèrent dans une voiture du Buy More alors que Morgan les observait, le front plissé. Ces trois-là faisaient un étrange trio. Tandis que le pot d'échappement émettait de la fumée, il tourna les talons et retourna au Buy More terminer sa journée, prenant bien soin d'éviter Jeff et Lester qui tenaient absolument à ce qu'il organise avec eux une flash mob. 

La route se fit en silence. Chuck avait le sentiment que ni Sarah, ni Casey n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'ancienne résidence des Bartowski, Chuck eut un brin de nostalgie. Il allait enfin revoir son père, après toutes ces années… et enfin obtenir des réponses. Et il fallait aussi trouver un plan pour se sortir de ce pétrin.   
Une voiture était déjà garée, et Chuck en déduit que les autres étaient arrivés. Il roula sur le gravier et arrêta la voiture à côté de l'autre. 

Il toqua, et Carina leur ouvrit presque immédiatement. Chuck s'empressa de passer la porte d'entrée et d'atteindre le salon, où se trouvait son père. Ce dernier le regarda, la mine soucieuse. Il balbutia :

– T-Te voilà… Tu vas bien?   
– Papa… C'est bon de te revoir. 

Chuck avança à grandes enjambées pour étreindre son père. 

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe…? demanda-t-il après.   
– Si je te parle du Projet Perseus, ça te dit quelque chose ? 

Immédiatement, des dizaines d'images et de données en tout genre accaparrèrent le cerveau de Chuck. Lorsque son flash prit fin, son père le regardait avec fierté et révéla :

– Je suis l'un des concepteurs de l'Intersecret.   
– Si c'est vrai, alors on peut déduire pourquoi le Fulcrum en veut à votre vie, affirma Sarah. S'ils ne peuvent pas vous contrôler, ils préfèrent sans doute que vous soyiez mort.   
– M-Mais… Pourquoi ils voudraient te contrôler ?   
– Réfléchis deux secondes, grogna Casey.  
– Quelle agence de renseignement ne voudrait pas d'un tel atout ? lança Carina. Bon, cela dit, pas sûr qu'ils injectent l'Intersecret dans un geek comme toi.   
– C'était gratuit, se plaignit Chuck. Mais alors papa, c'est pour ça que tu as disparu ?   
– Je suis désolé, Eleanor et toi ne méritent pas ce que je vous ai fait, s'excusa Stephen.   
– Ellie… Ellie va se marier, dit Chuck. Je voulais te chercher et te ramener à la maison. Mais là, j'imagine que ça va être compliqué.   
– Pas si on règle cette histoire, promis Stephen.   
– Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? demanda Casey, enfoncé dans un fauteuil et la mine peu confiante.   
– Rapprochez-vous de Ted Roark. Il a également participé au projet, et je doute que le Fulcrum l'ignore. Il faut déterminer s'il est dans leur camp ou non. 

Chuck le fixa, les yeux exorbités. 

– Ted Roark ? LE Ted Roark ? De Roark Instruments?   
– Celui-là même, assura Stephen en hochant la tête.   
– Le vieux pochtron qui se croit jeune ? demanda Carina. Il a une tête de traître. Je ne serais pas surprise s'il collaborait avec eux.   
– Tu as entendu parler de lui ? s'étonna Sarah.   
– Mes employeurs l'ont sur liste grise. Il est suspect, mais pas assez pour qu'on l'espionne.   
– D'accord, mais là tout de suite, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? rappela Chuck. Ils veulent qu'on tue mon père, et ma vie est en jeu !   
– J'avais une idée, justement, fit Carina. Elle a dit qu'elle enverrait l'emplacement de la base à tous ses collègues du Fulcrum si on ne lui obéissait pas, pas vrai ?   
– Tu penses à se servir de ça pour démanteler toute l'organisation ? comprit Sarah.   
– Pas mal, approuva Casey.   
– Vous oubliez quelque chose, non ? s'indigna Chuck. Si on refuse net de tuer mon père, je vais mourir ! Le poison coule toujours dans mes veines.  
– T'as une idée, petit génie ? demanda Casey sans réel intérêt. Personnellement, j'imaginais la torturer ou lui subtiliser l'antidote.   
– Jill pourrait m'aider, non ? suggéra Chuck. Elle savait quoi faire quand on a dû préparer un vaccin pour tout un séminaire.   
– Le seul petit souci, c'est qu'elle a fini en prison grâce à toi, ironisa Casey. Pas sûr qu'elle ait très envie de te voir.   
– Jill, c'est une autre fille qui s'est tapé Bryce ? demanda Carina.   
– Il se trouve que non, annonça presque fièrement Chuck. Même si je l'ai longtemps cru. En parlant de Bryce, où est-ce qu'il est ? 

Il n'avait pas fait attention à son absence, trop concentré sur les retrouvailles avec son père et l'urgence de la situation. Carina éclata de rire :

– Il a préféré être à l'écart, histoire de ne pas provoquer d'accident. 

Chuck ignora le regard confus de son père et sortit du salon. Ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas la faute de Bryce, mais la sienne. C'était à lui de rester à l'écart, pas à Bryce. Surtout compte tenu de leur utilité respective sur le terrain. Chuck voulait lui parler et avoir une vraie discussion, ce qui semblait relever de l'impossible depuis le retour de Bryce dans sa vie. 

Il le trouva dans son ancienne chambre, assis sur le lit, tenant une console portable dans les mains. Son ancien meilleur ami leva la tête, sur la réserve. Il demanda en premier :

– Tu vas bien ? 

Chuck détourna le regard et répondit avec une pointe d'acidité :

– Eh bien, je pense toujours que je serai mort d'ici demain soir, et personne n'a de plan digne de ce nom, alors je crois que j'ai le droit de paniquer.   
– Ça ne devrait pas t'étonner.   
– Comment ça ?   
– Pour la CIA et la NSA, ta mort est une aubaine. Leurs secrets ne seraient plus en danger, expliqua Bryce d'un air détaché. Le concepteur de l'Intersecret… c'est une autre affaire. Pour une fois, ce n'est plus toi leur priorité.   
– Alors… quoi ? C'est la fin, c'est ça ? paniqua Chuck.   
– Plutôt mourir, murmura Bryce en se levant.   
– Q-Quoi…? 

À la vitesse de l'éclair, Bryce brandit la console qu'il tenait et appuya sur une touche. Chuck se retrouva soudain incapable de détourner le regard de la console, qui émettait un flux de données qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. L'appareil fonctionna plus ou moins une minute, puis s'éteignit. Chuck cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et demanda :

– Bryce… qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait…? 

Bryce posa l'appareil sur une étagère, puis passa son bras autour des épaules de Chuck et changea de sujet :

– Allez, viens. Je crois que c'est l'heure de repartir pour le Château. L'agent du Fulcrum devrait bientôt nous recontacter. 

Chuck se sentait tout engourdi et l'esprit déboussolé. À côté de lui, Bryce avait un étrange sourire.  
En les voyant arriver, Casey jeta un regard méfiant à Chuck. Sarah déclara :

– On devrait y aller.  
– Je viens avec vous, dit Stephen.   
– Si elle vous voit vivant--  
– On n'aura qu'à dire qu'on le tuera devant ses propres yeux, proposa Carina.   
– Parfait, c'est réglé, allons-y, conclut Casey. 

Une fois au Château, il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour qu'elle les recontacte. En voyant Stephen bien vivant parmi le groupe, elle fronça les sourcils. 

– Vous prévoyez de l'exécuter à notre point de rendez-vous ? Pourquoi pas, après tout.   
– Où est-ce qu'on doit se rendre ? demanda Carina.   
– Pourquoi pas juste devant votre base ?   
– Sur le parking du--?! Vous plaisantez j'espère ! vociféra Chuck.   
– Pas du tout, répondit l'agent avec un sourire de requin. Quant à l'heure, je propose demain, midi. De cette façon, l'Intersecret aura droit à un peu de temps pour faire ses adieux si vous ne remplissez pas votre part du marché.   
– Vous réalisez qu'il y aura probablement des civils ? commenta Casey.   
– Bien sûr, dit l'agent avant de disparaître de leurs écrans. 

Des regards se croisèrent, des lèvres se muèrent sans laisser échapper de son. Et finalement, Chuck brisa le silence. Il se tourna vers Bryce et lui demanda :

– Je peux te parler seul à seul ? 

Casey s'agita :

– Quelqu'un devrait peut-être--  
– Ça ira, Casey, rejeta Bryce. Je te suis. 

Chuck hocha la tête, et partit dans un des recoins de la base, loin de l'oreille des autres. Bryce s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés. Il demanda, les yeux légèrement plissés :

– Alors ?   
– Ça va te sembler ridicule, mais… est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec moi, ce soir ?   
– …  
– Si je peux passer mes dernières heures avec quelqu'un, j'ai envie que ce soit toi. C'est avec toi que j'ai passé mes meilleurs moments à l'université. Tu étais là quand j'avais le moral à sec. Tu étais là pour m'aider avec le cours de transmissions des données multi-dimensionnelles.   
– La prof ne pouvait pas te sacquer, rit Bryce.   
– Elle ne sacquait personne, rectifia Chuck. Tout ça pour dire que je tiens à toi, Bryce.   
– Je t'ai fait virer de Stanford.   
– C'est pardonné depuis un moment. J'ai compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça.   
– J'ai quand même ruiné ta vie, insista Bryce.   
– J'ai connu de belles choses, assura Chuck. Des fusillades en costume-cravate, des trafiquantes d'armes ma foi très attirantes… Sarah et Casey. Même le général Beckman ! Et bien sûr, toi. Tu es assurément l'une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées.   
– … 

Bryce le fixa d'un regard vulnérable, ce que Chuck n'avait presque jamais vu. Il murmura :

– Comment est-ce que tu peux me pardonner… alors que moi-même, chaque nuit, chaque jour, chaque fois que je pense à toi, je m'en veux? J'ai toujours le cœur serré. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux trouver d'appréciable, voire de désirable chez quelqu'un comme moi.   
– L'intellect de Bruce Banner, le physique de Superman, je t'assure qu'il y a beaucoup de raisons de t'aimer ! 

À présent, Bryce rougissait légèrement. Il détourna le regard et répondit :

– Bon, c'est d'accord.   
– Tu acceptes de ne pas me quitter d'une semelle jusqu'à demain ?   
– … Oui.  
– Tu ne comptes pas t'enfuir dès que j'aurai les yeux fermés ?   
– Pas prévu.   
– Et demain, tu ne te sacrifieras pas pour mon propre bien ?   
– …   
– Bryce ?   
– … C'est d'accord.  
– Très bien, une chose de réglée ! se réjouit Chuck. 

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, après avoir mangé en ville, Chuck et Bryce entrèrent chez le premier. Fort heureusement, Ellie et son fiancé travaillaient jusque tard ce soir-là. Chuck ne se sentait pas d'expliquer pourquoi il faisait les yeux doux à la personne qui était censée être son Nemesis et, accessoirement, six pieds sous terre. En entrant dans sa chambre, Chuck indiqua son lit. 

– J'espère que tu le trouveras confortable.   
– Je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent matelas, si on doit en arriver là, plaisanta Bryce.   
– Cause toujours, rit Chuck avant de déboutonner sa chemise. La salle de bain est juste en face.   
– Ça marche.

En se glissant finalement sous la couverture, il fut surpris par Bryce qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et le colla contre son torse nu. 

– Je croyais que c'était à moi de faire le matelas ? taquina Chuck.   
– Chut, j'avais envie.   
– Ça me va, sourit Chuck en fermant les yeux. Après tout… 

Il se tut et rouvrit les yeux. 

– Une minute…   
– …   
– Cet appareil, tout à l'heure. Bryce, tu n'aurais pas…?   
– …   
– Tu m'as retiré l'Intersecret ? Je n'ai eu aucun flash depuis tout à l'heure.   
– Si je te dis "Opération Remington" ? Olga Pearce ?   
– … Aucun flash.   
– Dans ce cas, mon plan a fonctionné, dit Bryce. L'agent du Fulcrum a bien dit qu'elle avait mis le poison dans un cocktail, pas vrai ? Que si tu n'étais pas l'Intersecret, il ne t'aurait rien fait ? Et depuis que j'ai activé l'appareil, tu n'as pas essayé de me sauter dessus. Alors je crois qu'on peut en conclure que tu vas survivre.   
– Tu… Tu m'as sauvé la vie ?   
– Je crois bien, murmura Bryce en glissant sa main dans les cheveux de Chuck. 

Ce dernier frémit avant de fermer les yeux et de s'accrocher à lui. Il murmura :

– Merci…   
– C'est la moindre des choses.   
– …   
– …   
– Dis…   
– Oui ?   
– Tu peux me tenir comme ce matin ? Tu sais, dans la voiture ? 

Bryce obtempéra, ramenant Chuck contre lui et posant d'innombrables doux baisers sur son crâne. 

Tout irait bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au prochain chapitre, peut-être un peu d'action ?  
> Prenez soin de vous.


	4. Apothéose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'heure de la dernière confrontation !

Les yeux clos, Bryce ne pensait qu'à une chose, alors que l'heure était tardive, que le fatidique lendemain se rapprochait inexorablement, qu'il était couché dans le même lit que son ancien colocataire, et que son boxer était déformé et tâché. 

Il avait envie de baiser.

Il lâcha un profond soupir et glissa instinctivement la main sur sa bosse, caressant la forme dure qui ne demandait que ça. 

Il s'arrêta après quelques instants, mais garda sa main là où elle se trouvait. Les yeux désormais ouverts, il se tourna vers Chuck, qui avait toujours l'air endormi, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à parler :

– Tu es réveillé ? 

Bryce grogna, son état loin d'être approprié. Il n'allait pas se branler, pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment. 

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie. Il sentit une main forte, vigoureuse glisser sous le tissu, narguer son membre qui redoublait de fierté--cette main, c'était la sienne. Il remua légèrement les hanches, à la recherche d'une vraie stimulation. 

– Bryce ?  
– Mmh ?  
– … 

Il sentit une nouvelle main, plus fine, toucher son torse dans un tracé sinueux, descendre, s'enrouler dans les poils qui bordaient l'élastique de son unique vêtement, le titiller avec nonchalance. Bryce gémit lorsqu'un doigt passa sur le tissu et se joua de son membre sans le toucher suffisamment. C'était presque une présence fantomatique, et Bryce n'aurait pas été certain de ce qu'il se passait si Chuck n'avait pas eu le souffle réprimé. 

– On devrait dormir, murmura-t-il alors que sa propre main menaçait de complètement le saisir.  
– Dors, répondit Chuck d'une voix endormie. 

La main étrangère avait une toute autre idée, à en juger la manière avec laquelle elle s'évertuait à séduire sans complètement assumer ses tentatives. 

– Ça va être dur de dormir de cette façon, glissa Bryce.  
– On ne vous a pas entraînés à faire face à ce genre de situation, à la CIA ? 

Bryce repensa aux fois où des agents avaient testé leurs limites, des mains baladeuses et des corps déshabillés ayant très souvent fait accélérer sa respiration. Plus d'une fois s'était-il retrouvé menotté à un lit, devant attendre des heures que son sang afflue autre part avant qu'on ne le laisse se revêtir et partir--avec interdiction d'y remédier pendant toute une semaine. Il ne pouvait pas oublier la première fois qu'il avait été évalué, lorsque, après 72 heures passées à être stimulé de toutes parts, il avait joui juste avant de réussir l'examen. 

Se rappeler de tout ça n'aida certainement pas la situation présente, alors que Chuck avait pris confiance et faisait désormais des va-et-vient sur son boxer. Il s'était aussi rapproché de lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

– Envie de jouir ?  
– On ne devrait pas…  
– T'en as tellement envie… ma main est toute humide à cause de l'effet que je te fais.  
– Je… hfff…

Bryce ne se retenait plus de se frotter contre la pression. Il avait sorti sa main du boxer et la pressait sur celle de Chuck. 

– Fais-moi…  
– Quoi?  
– Je vais…!

En un éclair, la main disparut. Bryce continua de se frotter contre le vide un court instant, avant de se tourner vers Chuck. Il bandait tellement que c'en était presque douloureux.

– Fais de beaux rêves, susurra Chuck. 

Bryce n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Chuck le menait aux portes de la perdition, puis s'arrêtait juste avant le terminus ? 

– T'es pas sérieux, là ?  
– Tu l'as dit toi-même, il faut qu'on dorme.  
– Dit-il, venant tout juste d'arrêter de m'allumer.  
– Tu es un agent secret, tu devrais bien pouvoir résister.  
– Quelle déloyauté. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurai pu me retenir, mais toi…  
– Quoi ?

Bryce pivota sur sa gauche et grimpa sur Chuck, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il glissa :

– J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu.  
– Vraiment ? fit Chuck avec une fausse expression ennuyée. 

Bryce fondit sur Chuck et ne perdit pas de temps pour coller sa bosse contre celle de Chuck, se frottant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

– Essaie de dormir pour voir, ironisa-t-il.

Il glissa les bras sous le t-shirt de Chuck et le caressa. Il était déterminé à ne pas lui laisser de répit après cet affront. Le teint rougi, Chuck ne dit rien, mais ses gémissements étaient suffisamment évocateurs. 

– Bryce, je…  
– Déjà ?  
– C'est… 

Bryce remonta, posa ses genoux de chaque côté des épaules de Chuck et colla son entrejambe contre sa bouche. 

– Suce-moi. 

Chuck obéit immédiatement, posant ses lèvres sur le tissu et faisant de son mieux pour satisfaire Bryce. Ce dernier gémit encore, proche de la fin. Il saisit le crâne de Chuck par derrière et le colla contre son corps, avant de donner des coups de hanche. Son boxer blanc était ravagé et translucide, entre la salive et les prémices de son éjaculation. Leurs souffles s'accéléraient, et Bryce savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il retira un peu de pression avec ses mains et observa Chuck, qui avait le visage couvert de liquide et augmenta encore plus l'excitation de Bryce. 

– Bouffe-moi, grogna-t-il avant de reprendre les mouvements. 

Il eut un long gémissement, et Chuck reçut soudain une grosse dose de sperme sur la joue. Il parcourut le boxer avec sa langue pour tout avaler, avant de le baisser avec ses doigts et de lécher directement le membre de Bryce. 

– Putain… c'est bon… 

Il tressautait tandis que Chuck achevait son "nettoyage", et finit par se remettre au même niveau que lui, boxer remis. 

– T'en es où, toi ?  
– Pas loin de la fin… 

Bryce colla sa cuisse contre l'érection de Chuck. 

– Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.  
– Mmh. 

Il ne tarda pas à exploser contre la cuisse, le souffle haletant. 

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne pipa mot, puis ils eurent un rire étouffé, alors que Chuck se glissait dans les bras de Bryce. Il chuchota :

– Merci… j'avais besoin de me détendre.  
– Ce fut un plaisir, pouffa Bryce. Mais on devrait vraiment dormir.  
– C'est ça.  
– …  
– …  
– Dis… après tout ça… ne me quittes plus, hein ?  
– C'est promis. 

**PLUSIEURS HEURES APRÈS**

Comme la plupart des matins, Ellie s'affairait dans l'appartement. Elle rangeait la table, une tartine dans la bouche, et jeta soudainement un regard courroucé à la porte de la salle de bain. Chuck ne prenait pas autant de temps, d'habitude, mais elle était pressée. Achevant d'engloutir son petit déjeuner, elle ne put se résoudre plus longtemps à toquer à la porte pour signaler son impatience. Le son du jet d'eau cessa de se faire entendre, quelques bribes de voix, et le verrou fut tourné. 

Ellie ne se serait jamais attendue à ce qu'un autre homme que son époux ou son frère occupe la salle de bain. Une femme, pourquoi pas, même si elle aurait préféré que Chuck lui en touche un mot avant. Mais un homme, dont le visage lui était vaguement familier ? 

– Bonjour, lui dit ce semi-inconnu après un sourire d'excuse. 

Juste derrière lui, Chuck apparu simplement vêtu d'une serviette, tout comme son… ami. Ellie passa de l'un à l'autre, la mine perplexe et la bouche entrouverte, sans toutefois émettre le moindre son. 

– Ellie…

Elle balbutia plusieurs fois avant de demander :

– Dis-moi, Chuck, qui est ton ami ? 

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, comme si c'était une question difficile. Elle demandait un nom, pas la solution d'une équation du troisième degré. Et même ça, Chuck aurait su directement y répondre. 

– C'est un peu plus qu'un ami, glissa Chuck en faisant une mimique.  
– Vous…? demanda Ellie le front plissé.  
– On…, confirma Bryce d'un hochement de tête.  
– Alors tu es…  
– Un truc dans le genre, admit Chuck.  
– Et ça fait…?  
– Un certain temps…? 

Court silence. Chuck fit un pas vers sa soeur et lui demanda :

– Écoute, est-ce qu'on peut en parler ce soir ?  
– Tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler, dit Ellie. 

Chuck acquiesça, et les deux hommes retournèrent dans sa chambre. Ellie resta un moment devant la salle de bain, interdite.

Sur le trajet vers l'hôpital, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Cet homme lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi…? 

En passant les portes coulissantes, Ellie ne se doutait pas qu'un agent du Fulcrum avait les yeux rivés sur elle, affublé d'une veste qui lui donnait l'air passe-partout.

À plusieurs kilomètres, au Buy More, Chuck n'avait pas posé un pas sur le paillasson mal entretenu à l'entrée qu'un duo l'accosta, suivi de peu par un Morgan de mauvais poil. 

– Charles, commença Lester le col retourné.  
– Lester, répondit Chuck avec un petit rire gêné. Il est 8h et vous préparez déjà quelque chose ?  
– Une flash mob, tu te souviens ? dit Jeff en écarquillant les yeux comme il savait si bien le faire.  
– Et c'est pour quelle occasion ? demanda Chuck.  
– Tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin d'une raison ? s'esclaffa Lester. Charles, c'est une question de talent, de passion. Nos fans nous appellent à travers le monde, ils réclament une performance !  
– Si leur appétit n'est pas satisfait, qui sait ce qu'ils feront ? ajouta Jeff.  
– Ils voudront probablement--  
– Notre SANG, Charles ! le coupa Lester. Du sang, des flammes, le chaos total !  
– Non non non non non, c'est hors de question, affirma Morgan. Vous voulez du chaos ? Il suffit de regarder ce magasin. 

D'ordinaire, Chuck aurait refusé avec tout autant de véhémence que son ami, mais il pensait à une idée ridicule. À la grande horreur de son meilleur ami, il prit un ton très intéressé :

– Vous savez déjà où vous voulez la faire ?  
– Serait-ce un "oui"? paniqua Lester.  
– Du calme, dit Chuck.  
– On pensait dans le magasin, affirma Jeff.  
– Hmm, dans le magasin… Vous n'avez pas peur d'être à l'étroit ?  
– Chuck, s’énerva Morgan, ne me dis pas que tu--  
– Très pertinente comme remarque, je l'admets, dit Lester. Le parking sera bien plus à même d’accueillir nos talentueux artifices.  
– Et vous pourriez faire ça pendant votre pause de midi ? Big Mike ne pourra pas vous en vouloir, poursuivit Chuck.  
– Alors c'est d'accord ?! fit Jeff.  
– Minute ! déclara Lester. Tu me sembles bien conciliant. Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?  
– Moi ? 

Chuck n'hésita pas à les prendre par les sentiments :

– J'aime bien Jeffster.  
– Tu… Tu n'es pas sérieux ?  
– Bien sûr que si, affirma Chuck. Les gens ne savent pas apprécier la bonne musique. Mais vous ? Ça vous vient du cœur. C'est de la passion.  
– C'est ça ! s'exclama Lester. T'as tout compris ! Je savais que t'étais un vrai. On te le revaudra, Chuck. T'es le meilleur ! Allez Jeff, fais-moi surchauffer ta boîte mail. 

Et le duo s'éloigna, l'esprit désormais loin de leur devoir d'employés. Alors que Chuck les observait, le sourire en coin, Morgan s'approcha de lui, un air de conspirationniste sur le visage. Sur un ton appuyé, il dit :

– Étrange… Très étrange…  
– De quoi ?  
– Ne fais pas l'innocent, continua Morgan. Tous ces petits secrets avec Sarah à l'Orange Orange, l'idée de Jeff et Lester que non seulement tu acceptes, tu ENCOURAGES…! Il se trame quelque chose, je le sais.  
– Tu te fais des idées, nia Chuck. Ils ont bien le droit de s'amuser, non ?  
– Le Chuck que je connais n'accepterait jamais quoi que ce soit venant d'eux. Je le sais, tu le sais, nous le savons. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! 

Chuck allait répondre lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était Casey. Celui-ci commença à grogner mais Morgan le coupa :

– Ah, je vois. Lui aussi, il est dans le coup ! Très bien, ne me dites rien, si c'est comme ça. 

Casey roula des yeux, puis amena Chuck dans l'espace réservé au personnel. 

– Bien joué, Bartowski.  
– Q-Quoi donc ?  
– Tu t'es bien débrouillé avec Jeff et Lester. Un vrai petit espion.  
– C'est… un compliment ? 

Casey fit la grimace puis déclara :

– On se rejoint sur le parking à moins cinq.  
– J'espère que ça ne prendra pas toute la pause déjeuner, plaisanta Chuck.  
– Hors de question que ces crétins nous cassent les oreilles plus que nécessaire, avertit Casey. 

La matinée passa beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Chuck. S'il n'avait plus la crainte de mourir empoisonné, il risquait tout de même sa vie ainsi que celle de ses proches.  
11h30…  
11h40…  
11h50. 

– Bartowski ! 

Chuck leva le nez et vit Big Mike, le visage mécontent, lui faire un signe. Chuck alla d'un pas rapide se tenir devant le bureau de son employeur. 

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Big Mike ? demanda Chuck.  
– Assieds-toi, fiston, lança le manager. À ce que mon petit doigt m'a dit, c'est toi qui a laissé Jeff et Lester installer leur petite affaire devant mon magasin ?  
– Votre petit doigt ? Enfin, c'est-à-dire que…  
– Oui ?  
– Oui, c'est moi, admit Chuck.  
– Et pourquoi ça ? À quel moment cela t'a-t-il paru être une bonne idée ?  
– Eh bien, vous auriez préféré qu'ils s'amusent dans le magasin ?  
– Je préférerais qu'ils ne s'amusent pas du tout, grommela Big Mike.  
– Mais vous voyez, c'est important pour… Lester. Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour symbolique pour les canadiens, affirma Chuck comme s'il y croyait.  
– Hmm, vraiment ?  
– Oui, ils sont obligés de, euh, faire la fête. Et Jeff a tenu à le faire avec lui, pour le soutenir. 

Duel de regard. Chuck fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître hésitant alors que Big Mike le scrutait minutieusement. De longues secondes passèrent, avant que Big Mike n'y mette fin et ne fasse de l'ordre sur son bureau. 

– Je me targue de respecter les cultures et croyances de mes employés. Que serait Buy More si nous nous contentions de faire de la vente ?  
– Un magasin d'électroménager…? ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Chuck.  
– Exactement ! Mais nous sommes plus que ça. Nous sommes… une famille. Et dans une famille, on s'aime et on se respecte. Alors même si mes oreilles se mettent à saigner, je vais laisser faire ces deux abrutis. Mais dis-leur bien que la prochaine fois, ils devront m'avertir !  
– C'est noté, monsieur, acquiesça Chuck.  
– Et maintenant, file leur donner un coup de main. Et ferme ma porte. 

Chuck se leva et quitta vite le bureau du manager. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 

11h55.

Il accéléra le pas, sortit du magasin et se fraya un chemin à travers la densité impressionnante de la foule. Apparemment, Jeffster avait la cote chez les cas sociaux de cinquante ans. Le parking avait été pris d'assaut par toute la foule, alors que se dressait en son centre une modeste scène. Lester effectuait les derniers tests micro, et Jeff achevait une bouteille de vodka.  
Chuck trouva son groupe et l'agent ennemi déjà face à face, éloignés d'une dizaine de mètres. Une bataille silencieuse se menait dans les regards des uns et des autres, alors que la foule les séparait. Chuck n'osa rien dire. Son père n'était nulle part en vue. L'agent ennemi faisait tâche avec son tailleur. Aucune arme n'était sortie, mais Chuck ressentait une tension presque palpable.

Jeff et Lester dirent quelques mots à la foule via leur micro, mais Chuck ne les écouta pas.  
Puis une série de notes résonna dans le parking, et Chuck reconnut instantanément Anything She Does, de Genesis. Son père était fan du groupe.  
Au même moment, leur adversaire se rua vers la gauche, son arme soudainement en main. La foule empêchait toute visibilité, ce qui était à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient. Chuck se mit à sa poursuite ; il était déterminé à mettre fin à toute cette histoire. Alors qu'il s'excusait d'être rentré dans un fêtard, il sentit une arme dans son dos. Il n'était pas surpris ; il y avait probablement des agents du Fulcrum en civil parmi la foule. 

– Retournez-vous lentem--

Mais un coup sur son crâne l'interrompit. Chuck se retourna et recula précipitamment ; Sarah échangeait des coups avec l'homme qui venait de menacer sa vie. Elle l'avait privé de son arme, mais ce dernier semblait avoir fait de même avec elle. Sarah paraît chaque coup et en renvoyait pour espérer toucher son adversaire. Chuck se dit qu'elle allait s'en sortir sans son aide, et continua de poursuivre l'ennemi principal. Le problème : il l'avait perdue de vue.

Il réfléchit. Si elle laissait ses collègues se charger d'eux, c'était probablement pour envoyer un message groupé indiquant toutes les données sensibles qu'elle avait recueilli. Elle devait vouloir un lieu calme et à l'écart… donc le Buy More. 

Chuck se retourna vers ses alliés, mais ceux qu'il voyait étaient occupés à se battre. Tant pis, il allait devoir y arriver tout seul. 

Aucun membre du personnel n'était resté dans le magasin, si ce n'était Big Mike lui-même, toujours enfermé dans son bureau. Chuck plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un pistolet tranquillisant, avant de s'avancer précautionneusement parmi les rayons. Avec le boucan du parking, il ne pouvait pas entendre les pas de son adversaire. 

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à revenir dans l'allée centrale, il se retrouva face à face avec Alexis. Elle pointa immédiatement son arme en direction de son front et déclara :

– C'est fini, agent Carmichael ! Vous avez un dernier mot ? 

Chuck déglutit :

– C'est-à-dire qu'avec un seul mot, c'est difficile de dire quoi que ce soit de significatif. 

L'agent roula des yeux et posa son doigt sur la détente… 

– Pas si vite ! retentit une voix derrière elle. 

À sa plus grande horreur, Chuck vit qu'il s'agissait de Morgan, et qu'il avait lui aussi un calibre en main. 

– Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Morgan ?!  
– Je sauve mon meilleur ami ! assura Morgan en s'approchant. Hé, vous, là. Vous savez qui je suis ? 

Alexis le fixa, déconfite. Morgan poursuivit :

– Je suis l'agent… euh… peu importe. Lâchez votre arme ! Et que ça saute !  
– Pas ma cervelle, protesta Chuck. Mais oui, rendez-vous.

Une chose plus terrifiante qu'une personne qui pointe une arme sur vous, c'est cette même personne qui n'a jamais appris à s'en servir et qui gesticule dans tous les sens. Aux yeux d'Alexis, il était clair que cet ahuri n'avait rien d'un agent secret, mais c'était ce qui le rendait dangereux. Elle commença à baisser son arme lorsqu'un nouvel individu arriva auprès d'eux. 

– Bryce ?! s'exclama Chuck, rassuré.  
– Bryce ? Comment ça, Bryce ? Lequel, de Bryce ? Tu veux dire, Bryce Larkin ? paniqua Morgan en se tournant vers lui.  
– …  
– C'est toi qui a fait virer Chuck de la fac, vociféra Morgan en pointant son arme sur lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, hein ?  
– On t'expliquera plus tard, pressa Chuck. Morgan, baisse cette arme.  
– Non, pas tant que--  
– Morgan, insista Chuck.

Alexis observait la scène, son arme au niveau de la taille, sur le qui-vive. Morgan se retourna vers elle et tendit un bras vacillant.

– Laisse-moi finir, Chuck. Je disais que je ne baisserais pas ce flingue… tant que la méchante pas belle -pardon, en vrai vous êtes canon mais vous n’avez clairement pas nos meilleurs intérêts à cœur- n’aura pas posé son arme au sol.  
– …!  
– Dis, le nain de jardin, lança Alexis avec assurance. Tu crois vraiment que l’arme est chargée ?  
– Morgan, ne fais pas--  
– Je l’ai trouvée au sol, juste à côté de Sarah, houspilla Morgan. Même sans la connaître, avec son regard d’acier, vous devez bien savoir qu’elle ne ferait pas ce genre d’erreur.  
– C’est fini, affirma Bryce.  
– Bryce, où sont Sarah et Casey ? s’inquiéta Chuck. Ils s’en sortent ?  
– On va bien, lança une voix bourrue non loin d’eux.  
– Vous avez perdu, vous et Fulcrum, déclara Sarah.  
– Si vous la connaissiez aussi bien que moi, vous sauriez qu’elle a raison, confirma Carina.

Quelques égratignures mis à part, ils avaient l’air en bonne santé. L’agent ennemi les fixa tour à tour, la mine glaciale, avant de lentement déposer son arme au sol, de la jeter d’un coup de pied… et de s’exclamer tout à coup :

– Si vous ne me laissez pas partir, cet endroit va exploser !

Personne ne fut impressionné. 

– Ah oui, et qui a mis les explosifs ? demanda Carina.  
– Moi, affirma Alexis.  
– Quand ça ? fit Morgan d’un ton inquisiteur.  
– Hier.

Une voix tonitruante leur parvint deux rayons plus loin, en direction du bureau :

– Ah, ça non, ma p’tite dame !  
– B-Big Mike…? dit Chuck.  
– Vous savez, je prends les règles de sécurité très au sérieux, poursuivit Big Mike sans s’inquiéter des armes à feu. Mon magasin, mes employés, ma famille. S’il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit, ce serait comme perdre un enfant. C’est une chose que je ne souhaiterais pas même à mon pire ennemi. Alors quand on m’avertit de surveiller les environs pour protéger ma famille, je le fais, même si je dois y passer mes nuits.  
– E-Eh bien, votre surveillance devait être très lacunaire parce que--  
– Aïe, glissa Morgan.  
– Quoi ? s’impatienta Alexis.  
– Vous venez d’insulter Big Mike de façon très personnelle, commenta Chuck.  
– Bartowski, Grimes, et vous autres, grommela le manager. Nous sommes dans un pays libre, mais vous savez qu’ici, au Buy More, on ne tire sur personne.  
– Oui monsieur, répondit Sarah avec un léger sourire.  
– Alors pendant que je retourne dans mon bureau en faisant semblant de ne rien avoir vu, occupez-vous d’elle, c’est bien compris ?  
– Ce sera un plaisir, grogna Casey.  
– Bien, acquiesça Big Mike avant de tourner les talons.

Malgré ses regards noirs, Alexis se laissa arrêter, et tout le groupe revint sur le parking. Sans grande surprise pour qui que ce soit, une ambulance arrivait en trombe. Deux infirmiers en sortirent ; il s’agissait de Devon et Ellie. Ceux-ci ne tardirent pas à repérer le groupe et se dirigèrent vers eux.

– Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Chuck.  
– Un appel masqué nous a averti qu’il risquait d’y avoir des blessés par ici, lança Devon. J’ai l’impression qu’il y a surtout des risques d’acouphènes.  
– Chuck, ça va ? Rien de cassé ? s’inquiéta Ellie.  
– On va tous très bien, ne t’en fais pas. Ellie, tu… tu veux qu’on parle ?

Ellie jeta un regard anxieux en direction de la foule qui s’agitait toujours. Il valait mieux rester dans le coin si cela risquait de dégénérer, même si cela signifiait devoir supporter la musique de Jeffster. Alors que le reste du groupe s’éloignait, laissant Ellie seule avec Chuck, ce dernier parla :

– J’aurais voulu que tu l’apprennes autrement…  
– Que j’apprenne quoi, au juste ? Que tu n’es plus avec Sarah ? Que tu aimes les hommes ?  
– … Tout ça à la fois, j’imagine.

Ellie soupira alors que les deux musiciens entamaient une nouvelle chanson. Elle méritait une prime.

\- Écoute, Chuck, tu es mon petit frère. Peu importe qui tu aimes, tout ce qui compte pour moi, c’est que tu ne t’enfonces pas dans une spirale d’auto-destruction comme à l’époque où tu venais de te faire renvoyer de Stanford.  
– …  
– Tu ne trompes pas Sarah, au moins ?  
– Non, voyons, sourit Chuck.  
– Très bien. Alors dis-moi… cet homme, il me dit quelque chose. Qui est-ce ?  
– Bryce Larkin ? Mon pote de chambrée à la fac.  
– … C’est bien ce que je me disais. Je me souviens qu’il t’a fait renvoyer… et je me souviens aussi de son avis de décès.

Chuck regarda sa sœur. Il avait beaucoup de choses à expliquer. Il ne se doutait pas que plus tôt dans la matinée, sa sœur avait bien failli être confrontée au monde de l’espionnage.

**PLUS TÔT, À L'HÔPITAL**

Un homme avait l’arme levée, pointée sur Ellie, alors que celle-ci parlait à un patient à l’autre bout du couloir. La sœur de l’Intersecret pouvait faire un bon otage. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure stratégie à employer lorsque le bruit sec d’un Colt que l’on arme le pétrifia. Qui donc avait pu le prendre de court ? Était-il si vieux, si dépassé dans l’art du métier que n’importe quel badaud avait la possibilité de se jeter sur lui et de n’en faire qu’une bouchée ? Etait-il temps de changer de métier ? C’était de la faute de ces jeunots, de toute façon. Ils se faisaient bien voir par la hiérarchie, et qui récoltait la colère de leurs supérieurs ? Les vieux croulants comme lui, parfaitement ! Chienne de vie, monde injuste qui ne le méritait point !

Une voix l’interrompit dans ses pensées :

– Vous savez, perdre un enfant, c’est une chose que je ne souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi. Alors lorsqu’on menace mes enfants, je ne peux pas rester là, les bras croisés à attendre que ça se passe.

Sa reconversion semblait compromise.

**CE SOIR-LÀ, AU CHÂTEAU**

Le général Beckman les regardait tour à tour, les sourcils encore plus froncés que d’habitude. Après que le récit de chacun ait pris fin, elle consacra un court instant à l’assimilation de toute cette histoire, et prit la parole :

– Plusieurs civils sont donc au courant de nos activités, l’intégrité de l’équipe Bartowski est compromise, mais en ce qui concerne les choses positives, nous avons plusieurs agents du Fulcrum prêts à nous fournir de précieux renseignements. La question que je me pose, à présent, c’est ce que vous avez comme intention pour la suite.

Sarah fut la première à prendre la parole :

– J’aimerais prendre part à des missions avec l’agent Miller.  
– Dois-je comprendre que le projet Intersecret touche à sa fin ? dit le général Beckman.  
– Dans sa conception originelle, oui, confirma Sarah.  
– … Et vous, agent Casey ?  
– J’entends me former au service client chez Buy More, affirma Casey.

Silence.

– Je rêve ou Casey vient de faire une blague ? glissa Morgan.  
– Agent Casey…, commença le général.  
– Pardon, je me suis laissé aller, dit Casey. J’irai où vous me direz d’aller, général.  
– Agents Bartowski, Larkin ?

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et Chuck prit la parole :

– Général… le Fulcrum est toujours obsédé par l’Intersecret, et ils croient encore que j’ai toujours tous ces secrets. Je fais un bon appât. Je vais démanteler l’organisation, avec ou sans votre aide.  
– Je serai à ses côtés, assura Bryce.  
– Vous avez déjà des pistes ?

Chuck acquiesça et posa sur la table une affiche faisant la promotion du lancement du prochain produit de Roark Instruments.

Le général Beckman étudia l’objet, puis reporta son attention sur Chuck.

– Bien, je vous apporterai mon soutien.

Chuck et Bryce sourirent. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN !
> 
> Merci d'avoir suivi toute la fic, ça faisait un moment que je n'en avais pas terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des kudos. Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous, et à la prochaine !


End file.
